


Beyond the Cameras

by DreamHighNCT



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot Twists, a bit of angst, give jeno a bit of credit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamHighNCT/pseuds/DreamHighNCT
Summary: The fans noticed that Renjun and Jaemin seemed to be avoiding each other and thus, started the whole conversation about the Renmin Summer Fight. This news reached the members who had also noticed something about the two.Why do Renjun and Jaemin seem to be hiding something?(It's a bad summary but it's really about the Renmin Summer fight.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Beyond the Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fanfiction and I also wrote this one in about an hour so bear with me again. This time, it's about Renmin because I could no longer stand the drought. I want Renmin back!

Jisung scrolled through his phone screen, looking for nothing in particular. He was with his members in one of SM’s practice rooms. It was a particularly slow day with nothing on their official schedule except for practice which they usually do regardless if they have new material. They were currently in the middle of their promotion period for Boom which was extended for a month – much longer than their promotion period for We Go Up. NCT Dream has been gaining a steady number of fans lately and the company seemed to have noticed that. It made him happy that their hard work was paying off.

Using his secret Twitter account, Jisung checked for popular topics among fans. He had seen a few fancams and memes here and there but nothing was out of ordinary. Their fans’ reactions amused him a lot.

Suddenly, a post from a fan caught his attention. It was a picture of his Renjun hyung and Jaemin hyung. The two were standing side-by-side but were looking away from each other. While Renjun was sporting a soft look, he looked slightly uncomfortable. Jaemin, on the other hand, looked like he was in a bad mood. They were dressed in a stage outfit that Jisung recognized to be the one they wore for their most recent performance at a music station.

But the picture wasn’t the one that caught Jisung’s attention. It was the caption that says “Renmin Summer Fight?”

Jisung’s forehead creased as he tried to make sense of what he was reading. Clicking on the tweet, he scrolled down to check the replies, hoping for a bit of explanation.

_Why are they ignoring each other?_   
_Oh no! They looked like they don’t wanna be beside each other. Did something happen?_   
_Is this why we’ve been having a drought since early this year? Did they fight or something?_   
_Guys, look at this! They really are avoiding each other! You can see the tension right here._

The last reply had a video attached which showed a compilation of his two hyungs during their promotions. Indeed, it looked like there is some tension between them. But why hasn’t any one of their members noticed?

“Yah, Park Jisung! Why do you look so serious?”

He had been so engrossed on what he was reading that he didn’t notice a certain Zhong Chenle joining him and sitting on the floor next to him. The latter peeked over his shoulder to his phone screen.

“What’s that?” Chenle asked curiously.

Jisung repositioned so that Chenle would have a better access to the phone screen.

“See for yourself,” Jisung shrugged as Chenle took hold of his phone and read through the tweets. He anticipated the older boy’s reaction to this new information.

After a few moments, Jisung watched as Chenle’s expression turned into a confused one before saying – screeching, if you’d ask Jisung – in the usual Chenle way, “What? They’re fighting?!”

Jisung swore his left ear lost its ability to hear as Chenle’s mouth was right beside it. “Do you perhaps wanna announce that to everybody here?” he said sarcastically, covering his left ear and glaring at the orange-haired boy who doesn’t look apologetic at all.

“What’s going on here?”

The two maknaes turned to see that Haechan had been summoned by Chenle’s signature dolphin screech.

“Chenle, why are you so loud again?”

Jeno, who was sitting on one corner playing games on his cellphone, said without looking up – still focusing on his game. This occurrence was nothing new to him.

Jisung looked around and saw that the two people that were the subject of their current situation were nowhere in sight. Jisung let out of a sigh of relief because he was not going to explain what he and Chenle were talking about with the two of them there. It was also a relief that the staff, including their managers and choreographer, were also not in the room.

“So, are you gonna tell us?” Haechan asked, somewhat impatiently. He had already moved closer to the two youngest boys.

“Hyung, do you know that Renjun-hyung and Jaemin-hyung are fighting?” It was Chenle who answered.

This seemed to have caught Jeno’s attention as he finally looked up from his phone, a slight frown visible on his face, one that usually tells people that he’s either confused or not comprehending what was said.

“What? That’s ridiculous. We would’ve noticed.” Haechan answered, also wearing a confused expression.

“Well, the fans have,” Chenle answered, “and they got pictures and videos as proof. See for yourself.”

Chenle handed the phone to Haechan as Jeno got up and walked beside Haechan to see what the two maknaes are talking about.

“Where are they, anyway?” Jisung asked while waiting for the two older boys to finish.

“Manager-hyung called Renjun-hyung to discuss something with the promotions team while Jaemin-hyung said he’d be back after a while. I don’t know where he is,” Chenle answered just as Haechan and Jeno finished reading.

“Hmmm…,” Haechan said with a pensive look, slowly taking in what he just learned. “That’s interesting. I didn’t notice anything at all. Have you?” he asked, turning to Jeno.

“I haven’t either,” Jeno said, thinking about the times he spent with the two.

Lately, Jeno and Jaemin have been spending a lot of time with each other as they have official schedules with just the two of them. They have also recently bonded through biking. Renjun, on the other hand, is more of an indoor person. Jeno had been watching a lot of movies with Renjun and they played around the dorm too. But as he thinks of it now, he had rarely spent time with the two of them together that was outside of their usual practice and official schedules. It was always with just one of them. Now that he thinks about it, it was indeed quite suspicious because they use to hang out a lot together in the past.

“But they did seem quite distant lately, now that I think about it,” it was Haechan who voiced out Jeno’s thoughts.

“Now that you mentioned that, I invited Renjun-hyung to join us when we ate outside but he refused,” Chenle said like he was having an epiphany. “He threw in some lame excuse of being tired and all, but I remember him asking if all of us are going to be there like he wanted to avoid someone.”

“Yeah,” Jisung said, adding in his input. “Come to think of it, it’s been a while since we saw them hang out with just the two of them, right? They used to go out together a lot, but they haven’t been doing that lately.

“Are they really fighting and we haven’t noticed at all?” Jeno said in a state of disbelief. He couldn’t believe none of them noticed until now.

But no one had the chance to answer Jeno’s question as the door opened, revealing one of the boys that they have been talking about.

Renjun stepped into the practice room only to stop in his tracks when he saw that his four members were all looking at him in various states of inquisitive looks – as if they know something that he doesn’t.

“Hey, guys,” Renjun said, ignoring the obvious tension he could taste in the air. “What’s up?”

In a flash, he saw them nervously glancing at each other, silently communicating with their eyes. He could tell that they want to ask him something but none of them seemed to have the courage to actually speak up.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Renjun said, impatiently crossing his arms and shifting his weight into one leg – throwing them a look that sends them a message that he is suspicious of their antics and he will get to the bottom of it.

Again, before anyone could answer, the door opened again to reveal Jaemin who looked like he had run a marathon with his disheveled appearance.

“Hyung!” Jisung, in an attempt to break the tension, suddenly shouted and leaped up to meet the said hyung which startled everyone including the very confused Jaemin who had no idea what occurred before he went in.

“I’m glad you’re back!” Jisung said out of the blue and Chenle resisted the urge to slap his face in frustration. Jisung was being very awkward and obvious like he always is.

Jisung’s reaction confused Jaemin further as it made no sense at all. Nonetheless, he answered, “Um, I just went to the toilet?”

Getting more frustrated, Renjun sighed and said, “Yah, Park Jisung. Don’t change the topic.”

Finally sensing the awkward atmosphere that filled the room, Jaemin looked at Renjun and said, “What’s going on?”

However, Renjun didn’t spare Jaemin a glance as he was busy trying to pressure the maknae to speak up. He was sure something was going on with the way the other four looked like deer caught in a headlight.

“Why don’t you ask them,” Renjun said – annoyance evident in his voice. He always had quite a temper that all the members like to poke fun of, but you don’t want to cross… ever. “They seemed to be keeping something with the way they stare at me with accusing glares.”

Jeno, the ever sensible and gentle member of NCT Dream, sighed and walked the short space between him and the oldest of the group. He then placed a hand over the smaller boy’s right shoulder in an attempt to calm him and to get his attention. This seemed to do the trick as Renjun’s eyes focused on him, waiting for what he was about to say.

They failed, however, to notice a pair of eyes focusing on the arm on Renjun’s shoulder but quickly averted in a flash. It happened in a minuscule of a second that no one could’ve caught the small gesture.

But it wasn’t a miss to Haechan. He has always been the most observant in the group and nothing passes over his radar. That is why it was such a blow to his ego that he didn’t notice that something was going on with his two friends and bandmates.

“Is there something you wanna tell us?” Jeno spoke calmly.

Renjun raised one of his eyebrows as if he found the question ridiculous. “I don’t know. Is there something _you_ wanna tell me?” he challenged.

Jeno didn’t want to jump into conclusions as he might cause a bigger tension especially between the two boys in question. Besides, if they really are fighting, then there must be a good reason they are keeping things to themselves.

But he should’ve known that it would be Chenle who wouldn’t be able to hold back anything.

“Are you two fighting?” Chenle blurted out loudly.

Renjun looked at the younger Chinese in surprise but quickly turned into confusion. “What?”

Jeno sighed, internally cursing the turn of events, subtly glaring at Chenle who shrugged.

“I’m fighting with who now?” Renjun asked, still very confused at the sudden accusation.

“Jaemin-hyung,” Chenle answered and the said boy let out of a confused sound. “Are you fighting with Jaemin-hyung?”

“Huh?” it was Jaemin who reacted. “How did you come up with that conclusion?”

Jisung turned to Jaemin, observing the latter’s reaction. He seemed to be just as confused as they were when they first read the tweet.

“Yeah,” Renjun added. “How can you say that we’re fighting?” He seemed to be just as confused as Jaemin.

“Well, you don’t hang out with each other often anymore like you used to,” Chenle answered, laying down his evidence, “and you seemed distant to each other and not talking to each other as much.”

“What? That’s ridiculous!” Renjun scoffed, shrugging off Jeno’s hand that was still on his shoulder. “Have it ever occurred to you that we are just busy?”

“Well, how do you explain this then?” Jisung, who was growing more frustrated at the situation, grabbed his phone from Haechan and showed Renjun the tweet that started it all, including the video that seemed to support the notion.

Having recovered slightly from the initial shock, Jaemin sighed and walked over to Renjun to also look at the phone. Renjun scrolled through the screen with a crease on his forehead and a scrunch of his nose while Jaemin was oddly calm. After they reached the end of the video, the two looked at each other, finally understanding where all the accusations came from.

Renjun sighed and handed the phone back to the maknae. He cleared his throat and said, “Well, that was quite convincing, but it’s not true. Jaemin and I are in a good relationship.”

This statement seemed to make Jaemin raised an eyebrow in a tad bit of second before composing himself and added, “Yeah. It’s not what it looks like,” to which Renjun slightly elbowed him.

Again, the whole ordeal was not missed by Haechan who also raised his eyebrows in intrigue before finally speaking up, “Well, there is obviously something going on between the two of you. You’ve been acting odd lately.”

“We are not fighting, I swear!” Jaemin said firmly. “Renjun and I are good. If I want to fight, I would have picked someone my own size.”

As if to prove his point, he enveloped Renjun into a semi-hug, pulling the smaller boy closer to him, almost smothering him which he knows the other hates a lot. By reflex, Renjun slapped his arm causing him to move away. He looked at Renjun in mock hurt but was met by a smug smirk.

“I can kill you,” Renjun warned, but they could feel it has no bite.

This seemed to confuse Jisung further as he couldn’t tell if the two were being serious or just joking around. Jisung has always been the most naïve out of all of them when it comes to sensing the emotional atmosphere.

“Hyung!” Jisung whined which caused Renjun and Jaemin to laugh.

“We are just joking, Jisungie,” Jaemin said and reached for the youngest in an attempt to attack him with hugs too.

“Yah! Get away from me!” Jisung, sensing that he was about to get suffocated by Jaemin’s peculiar way of showing his love and affection, ran away before the older boy could reach him.

“Jisungie, you can’t escape my love,” Jaemin said using his unbearable aegyo voice, running after the maknae. This further caused everyone to laugh, thus breaking the heavily tensioned atmosphere they had a few moments ago turning it back into the usual playful atmosphere they always have.

The scene seemed to have taken Chenle’s mind off the previous discussion as he laughed his lungs out watching Jisung failing to get Jeamin’s arms away from him and his poor cheeks. Jeno shrugged, contented at explanation and quietly retreated back to his spot to play some more games.

Haechan, however, was still not convinced. He watched Renjun carefully who was also busy laughing at Jisung and Jaemin. There was something different about his friend that he could not figure out. He knows the elder was hiding something, but he could not tell what it was.

Feeling Haechan’s stare, Renjun turned to the said boy and met his gaze. “What now?”

Renjun and Haechan know each other too much for Renjun to know that Haechan wanted to say something. Their mind works the same way and if there was someone who knows how Renjun’s mind works, it would be Haechan.

“You’re still not telling us something,” Haechan answered. “I’m sure you are hiding something and I will figure it out soon, Huang,” he added threateningly, but it did nothing to faze the other boy at all.

Renjun rolled his eyes and reached for Haechan, arm enclosing around his neck for a semi chokehold. “That’s Renjun _hyung_ to you!” he playfully said, watching Heachan struggle.

“For what? Two and a half months? There’s hardly any difference!” Haechan whined but laughed anyway, trying but failing to untangle Renjun’s arm around his neck.

“I still ate two and a half months worth of rice more than you,” Renjun playfully retorted.

And so everything went back to the way it is inside NCT Dream’s practice room. Their manager and choreographer went back and they practiced a couple more times before calling it a day. Their manager announced that Renjun would be a special DJ for a Chinese radio program which was why they had a meeting a while ago. As the news called for a celebration, they all agreed to eat out for dinner.

Renjun sat between Jeno and Haechan while Jaemin, Jisung, and Chenle were opposite them. While everyone was busy arguing about something, Jeno took the opportunity to talk to Renjun.

“So, you weren’t really fighting, huh?” Jeno suddenly said.

A bit taken aback, Renjun shrug and replied, “No. We’re not. We are in good terms, Jeno.”

Jeno looked from Renjun to Jaemin and then back to Renjun. Jaemin was being overbearing to Jisung as usual just to annoy the younger boy while Chenle laughed at them. Haechan had excused himself to go to the toilet.

Jeno knew Jaemin since they both entered SM to know that Jaemin’s attention wasn’t solely on the youngest. He could tell from the way Jaemin angled his body that he was listening to another conversation.

“Yeah, I could see that,” Jeno said, smiling at Renjun. “I just want to make sure that my two best friends are alright,” he added. “But it seems that you are more than alright,” he said, sipping a bit of his soda for dramatic effect.

“What do you mean?” Renjun asked in confusion.

Jeno noted that Jaemin had abandoned his attempt to bother Jisung and was not even pretending not to listen in to their conversation.

“Well, I wish you two good luck and I am very happy for you,” Jeno said causing Jaemin’s eyes to widen in realization and leaving Renjun speechless. Jeno didn’t add anything and continued to eat his dinner while the two maknaes asked them what it was all about.

Renjun shook his head, drank some water to get rid of his nerves, and continued to eat.

Haechan chose this moment to go back to their table and upon seeing the commotion, asked, “So what did I miss?”

Dinner was over in a while and all of them went back to the dorm. Chenle and Haechan were sleeping over during the rest of the promotion period.

Renjun was doing his nightly routine in the bathroom when the door suddenly opened to reveal a blonde with a speck of blue on his fringe.

“You scared me!” Renjun said, holding his chest.

The said boy laughed, went behind him and encircled his arms around his tiny waist. He rested his chin on Renjun’s shoulder and the older couldn’t help but lean into the relaxing warmth the other boy was providing.

As they were facing the mirror, Renjun could see that the other boy was sporting a contented smile and he couldn’t help but smile at him too.

“Someone could walk in,” Renjun whispered but didn’t make a move to break the back hug.

“Everyone’s asleep,” the boy answered. “And it doesn’t matter anyway. Jeno seemed to have an idea already.”

Renjun laughed, turned around, and encircled his own arms around the taller’s shoulders – their nose touching each other in an intimate way.

“Jisung and Chenle don’t, tho,” Renjun said.

“Hmmm,” came the other boy’s reply but it seemed like it was more of a mindless reply as he was too distracted with their lack of distance. He had his eyes closed as he inhaled the older boy’s scent, rubbing their noses together.

“Jaemin,” Renjun said, effectively catching the other boy’s attention.

Jaemin opened his eyes and suddenly kissed Renjun’s cute nose before he gave him another kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t worry, love,” Jaemin said. “Jisung perhaps is the most oblivious person in the world. He is also too innocent to conclude anything. Chenle doesn’t seem to bother too. It’s enough that manager-hyung knows,” he added. “And then Jeno seems to know too so it would be one person less to worry of.”

Renjun rolled his eyes playfully as Jaemin went for his jaw, placing kisses here and there.

“Well, manager-hyung wouldn’t have known if you just keep your hands _and_ your lips to yourself and not follow me every time I go to the toilet,” Renjun pointed out, intentionally not letting Jaemin kiss the part he was aiming for.

Jaemin pouted and said, “Well, it’s not my fault you are so irresistible. Besides,” he added, “you were more than eager to reciprocate,” he winked.

Renjun blushed which cause Jaemin to laugh and kiss his red cheeks.

“Haechan seemed to be on to us too,” Renjun said, “he said he would find out and I have no doubt that he will.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Jaemin said, back to nuzzling his nose to Renjun’s nose. “But are you ready for them to find out?”

Renjun moved his palm over to Jaemin’s cheek and held him tenderly so that he could properly look at his lover’s face.

“I’m not gonna lie. It scares me,” Renjun answered in a soft voice, “but finally being able to show my love for you in at least the company of our friends is a very exciting idea.”

Jaemin smiled, took Renjun’s hand on his face and kissed it. “I would love that too.”

They stayed intertwined with each other in a few more minutes before Jaemin said, “As soon as we end this promo period and keep our part of the deal to not raise any suspicion from the fans, we are telling the rest of the members.”

Renjun sighed and said, “Well, we did cause suspicion… just not in a way we expected,” he let out of a small giggle at the memory of what occurred in the practice room earlier.

Jaemin laughed softly and shook his head, “I can’t believe they thought we are fighting when all I ever did was to resist the urge not to wrap my arms around you in public.”

“You act as if you’re deprived of affection when you demand them all the time when it’s just the two of us,” Renjun said, rolling his eyes.

Jaemin pouted again before giving the older’s lips a little peck. “Well, I want all of your affection and attention all the time. I have the right to monopolize my boyfriend,” he said childishly.

Renjun laughed gave the younger a pecked on the lips too, and said, “You are one clingy baby.”

“Your baby,” Jaemin said, holding the smaller boy tighter. “But I want my kiss now and I’m afraid your pecks aren’t enough.”

Renjun laughed but was cut off when Jaemin’s lips were suddenly on his. Hands were roaming on his lower back and he felt the other’s tongue seeking for entrance. He gladly let him in as he closed his eyes and let his own fingers thread through Jaemin’s hair, messing it up further. It was a habit whenever they kissed and Renjun is aware that he needs to control that so that Jaemin would stop looking like he ran a marathon every time they come back from the toilet.

The fans may think that they are fighting, but Jaemin and Renjun knew what they really are to each other. In public, they had to control their emotions to not give away anything. But it was private moments like this that Renjun and Jaemin proclaim their love to each other.

What the cameras don’t see is the amount of love Renjun has for Jaemin and how Jaemin equally reciprocates this love with the same level of passion. For if you look beyond the cameras, you’d notice the little gestures hidden here and there between two boys who are very in love with each other. It is in the short but sweet gaze Jaemin throws in Renjun’s way. It is in the way Renjun pats Jaemin’s back when they think no one is watching. It is when their eyes seemed to find each other in a room full of people. And it is in the slightest of smiles that reassure both boys that nothing can take away the love that they share.

Beyond the cameras, Renjun loves Jaemin and Jaemin loves Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, my bias is Renjun but my main ship is Norenmin. I think I would write more fanfictions in the future, but that depends on my mood and my time. I think I would switch between Noren and Renmin before finally going Norenmin. I would also write a bit of Nomin too. Renhyuck are forever best friends for me and I just love the two of them. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you like @DreamHightNCT 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
